Their Musical Story
by TheGreenerGrass
Summary: First song fic. Tommy and Maura are dating but have some relationship problems. While Jane is starting to fall in love with Maura. What could happen? R&R. I not really good at writing song fics but I hope you like it.
1. Crush

Jane's POV

It's a normal Friday night Maura and I are at our booth in the Dirty Robber. In the background there was some stupid love song.

_I hung up the phone tonight  
>Something happened for the first time<em>

It had me thinking about our relationship. Is it a friendship or something more? Then Maura started to speak up, "You know Jane it's getting late. Do you need a ride?"

"No, I'll take a taxi home. See ya tomorrow."I said to her. She got up and walked to the door and looked back smiling at me.

_Deep inside  
>It was a rush<br>What a rush_

I wonder if we could ever be together, every time I see her my stomach turns. Does that make me gay or bi? Deep inside I want this, I need this. But, I know she and Tommy has something going on. I hate this.

_'Cause the possibility  
>That you would ever feel the same way<em>

_About me  
>It's just too much<br>Just too much_

Can she feel this way too? I mean for all I know it she's straight. Damn you Tommy, I fucking hate you. I took a long sip of my beer. Maura...I think I have a _crush _on you. This is way too much to think about tonight.

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>All I ever think about is you<em>

I feel like I'm running from something...maybe it's the truth? Everyday I think about you, Maura. This is stupid I can't fall in love with my best friend. Can I? No I can't, not now. Tommy, stupid Tommy.

_You got me hypnotized  
>So mesmerized<br>And I've just got to know_

I need to know, I want to know if she feels the same way...Maura. I _love _you. I order an another beer and took a long sip out that one. Love is stupid...but I love her.

_Do you ever think  
>When you're all alone<br>All that we could be?_

I only hope that you think about me like I think about you. Not Tommy or Ian but me. I looked at the window many people walked past the bar, couples walking. I wish that could one day be me and Maura. One day, I hope.

_Where this thing could go?  
>Am I crazy or falling in love?<br>Is it real or just another crush?  
>Do you catch a breath<br>When I look at you?  
>Are you holding back<br>Like the way I do?  
>'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away<br>But I know this crush ain't going  
>Away<br>Going away  
><em>

I think I'm going crazy, maybe it's the beer, maybe it's me. I looked around for a moment a few young people were drinking. I feel old I just need a relationship...hopefully with Maura. I finished up my beer, oh god I needed that.

_Has it ever crossed your mind  
>When we're hanging,<br>Spending time, girl, are we just friends?  
>Is there more?<br>Is there more? (Is there more)  
>See it's a chance we've gotta take<br>'Cause I believe that we can make this  
>Into something that'll last<br>Last forever  
>Forever<em>

Then it just hit me she probably realize we hang out like all the time. Maybe that would make her think about _our_ relationship. Just maybe, just maybe. This must have some meaning to her when she thinks about.__

_Why do I keep running from the truth?  
>(Why do I keep running)<br>All I ever think about is you  
>(All I ever think about)<br>You got me hypnotized  
>(Hypnotized)<br>So mesmerized  
>(mesmerized)<br>And I've just got to know  
><em>

Stop Rizzoli she is your friend, I feel like I'm in a trance. Am I hiding from the truth again? Maybe. My mind wanders off to how many times I felt this way to men. None. Great I think I'm might be gay. Dean was good, I guess...minus the moobs. Ew moobs. I wish I could figure this out, I'm a detective I should be good at this.

_Do you ever think (ever think)  
>When your all alone (all alone)<br>All that we could be,  
>Where this thing could go (goooo)<br>Am i crazy or falling in love, (crazy)  
>Is this real or just another crush (another crush)<br>_

I hope this could be something more then an one time thing, if we ever get together. If that's the key word,if we could. If, it's always if,if,if,if I hate that word now. If,if,if,if,if,if. I'm so sick of it now. I feel so stupid. I should grow some balls that might change Maura's mind.

What if I was a guy, just maybe she like me then. I wish I was Tommy he is so lucky to have her. But she is too good for him. That son of a bitch got the one person I , now just figured out, now wanted.

_Do you catch a breath,  
>When i look at you,<br>Are you holding back,  
>Like the way i do,<br>Cause' i'm tryin tryin to walk away,  
>But i know this crush aint' going<br>Away ya ya ya yaaa (this crush ain't)  
>Going away ya ya ya yaaa (goin' away)<br>Going away ya ya ya yaaa (when you're all alone  
>All that we could be,<br>Where this thing could go (going awayyyy)  
>Going away ya ya ya yaaa<em>

Yay the song ended, I been here thinking for about 4 minutes now. I got up, payed and went outside. I called a taxi and gave the driver my address. Only if Maura know my _crush_ on her.

TBC.

**AN I don't own anything. Rizzoli and Isles and Tommy are to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro. The song: Crush belongs to David Archuleta.**


	2. Face Down

**Disclaimer: The song is Face down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

Maura's POV

It was a Sunday evening and I was with the Rizzoli family for dinner. I have been dating Tommy for a few months now. Everything was going steady until a few weeks ago, he started to take his anger on me.

_Hey, girl, you know you drive me crazy  
>one look puts the rhythm in my hand.<br>Still I'll never understand why you hang around  
>I see what's going down.<br>_

So we are in the guest bedroom in the house and he started to yell at me. "How are still putting up with my bullshit? _You know you drive me crazy one look puts the rhythm in my hand. Still I'll never understand why you hang around." _he yelled at me.

"I love you, that's why. Why can't you calm down?"I replied. Then he pushed me down to the floor. I let out a yelp. "Maura?"asked Jane as she came in, "What happened?"

_Cover up with makeup in the mirror  
>tell yourself, it's never gonna happen again<br>You cry alone and then he swears he loves you.  
><em>

She got me up and held me in her arms. "None of your business Jane!" yelled backed Tommy. Jane looked at me. My makeup was running off my face and she could see my bruises.

"I swear I love you,Maura."Tommy said to me. I wiped my tears on Jane's t-shirt. 'Why Tommy, I love you.'I thought to myself.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
>Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?<br>Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.<br>_

"_Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?_" asked Jane. Then Frankie and Angela came in.

"What happened?"asked Frankie. "That bastard hurt Maura."Jane replied, holding me tighter.

" _Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._"said Frankie.

_A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
>every action in this world will bear a consequence<br>If you wade around forever, you will surely drown  
>I see what's going down.<br>_

"Tommy we have to talk, everything you do_ in this world will bear a consequence!_" yelled Angela. I looked up at Jane her face was serious. What was she thinking?

_"I see the way you go and say you're right again, say you're right again. Heed my lecture. Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found!"_ I heard Jane yell at him.

"Jane calm down I'll talk to your brother."scolded Angela. I knew Jane was angry at Tommy I could see it her eyes._  
><em>

"Tommy stop just stop!" I yelled at him. Then I felt Jane's hand on my back pulling me closer to her, this feels so right. __

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<br>"I finally had enough."  
><em>

_"I finally had enough."_ I yelled at him again. I'm so angry right now with myself and at Tommy. Jane was looking down at me. Her eyes got softer and held me tighter. I can feel her love, this is wrong. Yet could this be right?

"You OK?" Jane whispered to me. She started to rub her hands in a circle on my back. "Yea, I'm OK, Jane." I replied. __

_"One day she will tell you that she has had enough it's coming round again." _Jane said to Tommy holding back a punch.__

_"Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground? Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found." _I heard Frankie say to Tommy.

Angela came over and asked, "You OK honey?" My tears had ruined my makeup and I looked like a mess. "Yes Angela, I'm fine."I replied.

"I'm here to protect her."said Jane. _I love Jane, for a long time now._ __

_Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
>as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found<em>

_Face down in the dirt, she said,  
>"This doesn't hurt", she said,<br>"I finally had enough."_

"Tommy, I'm so sorry we have to break up."I said. I could feel Jane's hands loosen and she let me go. I could see Tommy, he was mad at me.

"How could you? What is it, I'm not good enough? Do you want Ian now?" Tommy questioned me. I looked at him and then looked down.

"It's not like that, I just don't want to you anymore. You're are an abusive boyfriend." I replied.

**TBC**

**A/N Sorry for the delay I have state testing soon, so I have like no time to write.** **Also I got lazy for some parts of the story and used the song as dialogue. **


	3. Therapy

Maura's POV

A few months later

I got out of my car in front of the therapist's office. It has been a few months after what happened at the Rizzoli's home. I have been seeing a therapist for the past month. I feel like she helping, sometimes, not really.

I walked to the front door and took a breath. I opened the door and sat down in one of the chairs. After several minutes the therapist come out.

"Maura, good to see you."she said. I got up and followed her to her office. She opened her door and we both sat down.

_My ship went down, in a sea of sound.  
>When I woke up alone I had everything;<br>A handful of moments, I wished I could change,  
><em>

"Doctor Sliverwell, I need to tell you something I think have been falling in love with someone. She knows what happened and I wished I could change that."I said. My life went down like a ship in a sea, but when I open my eyes I was OK. I only wished if I could changed what happened that Sunday.

_And a tongue like a nightmare, that cut like a blade.  
>In a city of fools, I was careful and cool,<br>But they tore me apart, like a hurricane.  
>A handful of moments, I wished I could change,<br>But I was carried away.  
><em>

"It is OK Maura tell me who it is."she said. It had been hurting me inside that I never told anyone. I thought I was OK, but I wasn't. It was like a hurricane, a very deadly one.

"It is my best friend Jane Rizzoli, ever since that Sunday I fell in love with her."I said to her. I wished I never fell in love with her, only that could washed away.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>And you can keep all your misery.<br>_

"Its OK Maura, tell me more. I'm here to help."she said to me. I gave her a smile, but inside I'm thinking that therapy isn't a friend. "Jane is always been there for me, no matter what."I continued.

_My lungs gave out, as I faced the crowd.  
>I think that keeping this up could be dangerous.<br>I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone,  
>And the experts say I'm delirious.<br>_

I never told anyone my feelings for Jane. She's my best friend we're not supposed to fall in love with each other. _I think that keeping this up could be dangerous._ I started to cry, then the therapist gave me a box of tissues. "Thank you." I said.

"Doctor is it normal for someone fall for their best friend?" I asked. She looked at me and then sighed, thinking what to say. "How long did you have feelings for women?"she asked.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>You can take back your misery.<br>_

I looked at her and thought about how long. "This is the first time but I want this to work." I replied to her. I never liked therapy, it just bothered that you had to tell someone how you felt.

_Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to.  
>They're better off without you.<br>Arrogant boy, cause a scene like you're supposed to.  
>They'll fall asleep without you.<br>You're lucky if your memory remains.  
><em>

"Tommy was an arrogant boyfriend,_cause a scene like you're supposed to._" I said to her. She wrote it down on her notepad. "Is Jane better?" she asked.

"Yes she is, even we may fight, she is." I replied.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>You can take back your misery.<br>Therapy, I'm a walking travesty,  
>But I'm smiling at everything.<br>Therapy, you were never a friend to me,  
>You can choke on your misery.<em>

"Well it looks your time is up. See you next time." she said as we got up. I opened the door and left. I said goodbye to desk clerk. I walked outside and went to my car. I unlocked the door and got in. I started the car and left.

I hate therapy, y_ou can choke on your misery._

**TBC**

**A/N I don't own anything. Maura Isles belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro.**

**Song:Therapy by All Time Low **


	4. Dirty Little Secret

Jane's POV

It's a normal Friday morning, I was in my car with the radio on and a song made me think about myself.

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
>When I've known this all along<br>I go around a time or two  
>Just to waste my time with you<br>_

I had been staying late some nights for Maura , even thou I don't have any work. Maybe it was wrong at first to do that, and fall in love with her. I like _to waste my time with you. _I sighed, I'm falling in deeper in love with her.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know  
><em>

Maybe if I told her she won't want to be with me. But she needs to know about my feelings. How could I tell her. I made a left and stopped at the red light.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret  
><em>

If I tell her it might _be just another regret, my dirty little secret_. I hope she'll keep it _my dirty little secret. _The light turned green and I continued driving.

_Who has to know  
>When we live such fragile lives<br>It's the best way we survive  
>I go around a time or two<br>Just to waste my time with you  
><em>

But _who has to know when we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive. _She has to know even thou we may _live such fragile lives._ I love you Maura.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
>Find out games you don't wanna play<br>You are the only one that needs to know  
>I'll keep you my dirty little secret<br>(Dirty little secret)  
>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret<br>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
>My dirty little secret<br>_

This maybe all a game for her. Maybe she'll thrown me away from her life. Maybe she thinks I'm some kind of a freak. Just maybe. I hate _my dirty little secret._

_Who has to know  
>The way she feels inside (inside)<br>Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
>These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)<br>And all I've tried to hide  
>It's eating me apart<br>Trace this life out  
><em>

But, _who has to know_ _my dirty little secret._ Maura needs to know, _those thoughts I can't deny._ She has too, maybe she feels the same way. Maybe not.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret)<br>I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
>(Dirty little secret)<br>Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
>(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)<br>My dirty little secret  
>Dirty little secret<br>Dirty little secret  
><em>

Today I'll tell her about my secret, she might be accepting of it. I made a turn into the Boston PD's packing lot and turn off my car. I got out and I saw Maura.

"Maura I need to talk to you, lets go to the cafe."I said to her. "OK Jane and good morning to you,too." she replied with a smile.

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know _

"_Who has to know" _I thought to myself. We started to walk in the building and then the cafe were we found a seat and sat down.

**TBC...**

**Disclaimer ** **I don't own anything. Rizzoli and Isles are to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro.**

**Song: Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects. **


	5. Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

**Jane's POV**

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
>Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.<br>I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
>I want to come too…<br>_

"_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you. Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you."_ I thought to myself as we first sat down.

My mom, Angela, came over and asked, "What do you two want?" I looked at Maura and thought to myself _I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down. _"I'll have a coffee two sugars." I said. Then Maura said, "I'm OK, thank you Angela." Then Angela left to get my coffee.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
>No one understands me quite like you do<br>Through all of the shadowy corners of me  
>I never knew just what it was<br>About this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while I never knew…<br>Ahh…  
><em>

I looked around the small cafe and only a few officers were there. I looked at Maura and gave her a smile. "So how was your night?" she asked.

"Fine, Maura I need to tell you something. It is very important that you know." I replied. I looked at her for a moment and thought. Then Angela gave me my coffee and left.

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you  
>Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you.<br>I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine  
>now I'm shining too<br>Because, oh because  
>I've fallen quite hard over you<br>If I didn't know you, I'd rather not know  
>If I couldn't have you, I'd rather be alone<br>_

"Iloveyou,Maura." I finally said to her. She looked at me for a second and asked "Can you repeat that?"

I took a breathe and got my thoughts together before I say anything.

"I love you ,Maura, for a long time now. I don't know why but I do."I finally said to her with a smile on my face.

_I never knew just what it was  
>About this old coffee shop I love so much<br>All of the while, I never knew  
>I never knew just what it was<br>About this old coffee shop I love so much  
>All of the while, I never knew<br>All of the while, All of the while it was you  
>You…<br>You…  
>You…<em>

"I love you,too" Maura said, "for a long time now." We got up and I gave her a kiss and we went upside.

**The End**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. Rizzoli and Isles are to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro.**

**Song:Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by Landon Pigg**

**Sorry for the delay I had play practice almost everyday and I didn't have time to write.**


	6. First Date

_Jane's POV_

_In the car I just can't wait,  
>to pick you up on our very first date<br>Is it cool if I hold your hand?  
>Is it wrong if I think it's lame to dance?<br>Do you like my stupid hair?  
>Would you guess that I didn't know what to wear?<br>I'm too scared of what you think  
>You make me nervous so I really can't eat<br>_

This is Maura and mine first date and I'm very nervous. I can't wait until tonight, I got ready and went to my car. I stopped to get flowers for Maura and then went her house.

I parked in her driveway and fixed my hair. Then I got out my car and got the flowers. I slowly walked to her door, I took a deep breath and rang the door bell.

_Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
>Honest, let's make this night last forever<br>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<br>_

When she opened the door I smiled, she looked stunning. "You ready?" I asked awkwardly. She smiled and replied "Yes Jane lets go." When she said that I thought I just died a little.

_When you smile, I melt inside  
>I'm not worthy for a minute of your time<br>I really wish it was only me and you  
>I'm jealous of everybody in the room<br>Please don't look at me with those eyes  
>Please don't hint that you're capable of lies<br>I dread the thought of our very first kiss  
>A target that I'm probably gonna miss<br>Let's go,don't wait, this night's almost over  
>Honest, let's make this night last forever<br>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<br>Let's go, don't wait, this night's almost over  
>Honest, let's make, this night last forever<br>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<br>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever  
>Forever and ever, let's make this last forever<em>

I drove to the movie theater, she wanted to watch a new documentary on whales. I thought it was lame but just for her I would watch it. She so cute she was so excited when I got the tickets. 

"Are you sure Jane? I know you're not into that stuff." she questioned me. I just nodded and replied "Anything for you,sweetie."

She blushed when I called sweetie, well that's better then caller her Sweetie Belle from that silly kids show. What was it called again? Pretty Princess Pony Pals? No. My Little Talking Ponies? No. I'll get it, I just go ask Frost to find out.

"You want popcorn and soda?" I asked her. "Sure we can share, I'll guess a medium popcorn and a medium Coke ." she replied.

I walked to the snack stand ,there was a hell of a long line. But lucky for us it was very fast. I ordered the popcorn and soda, then I paid, I reached over for two straws. Then we rushed to the correct room.

We found two seats, it was more crowded then I thought it would be. "You happy?" I asked Maura.

She looked into my eyes "Yes, I am. You are here to make it better." She smiled, it made my heart pound faster.

The movie started and everyone stopped talking. When the movie ended I was so happy it was so damn long, so fucking long. I almost fell asleep, it was so boring.

Maura and I got up and went outside. It was warmer when we got out the theater and the I could feel the warm summer breeze on my skin.

"That was fantastic, Jane, probably one of the best documentary I have ever seen." Maura said to me. I just rolled my eyes. "It was pretty cool, I guess. At least I got to watch with you." I replied to her. We both went into my car and we went back to her place.

**The End**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. Rizzoli and Isles are to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro.**

**Song: First Date by Blink-182**


	7. That Should Be Me

Jane P.O.V

We got home after the movie, I drove up into Maura's driveway and parked.

"That was great,Jane. I loved it" she said to me and she gave me a small kiss.

"I'm glad you liked it babe"I replied to her as we got out of the car. We went to her door and she unlocked it. "So would you like to come in?" she asked shyly.

"Sure", I replied as we went inside, "I'm tired let's go to bed" I said. I took off my shoes and jacket and we headed to her bedroom.

"Jane you have some clothes in the first drawer, I'm going to the bathroom" she said as she took her clothes and headed into her bathroom. I went to get my clothes and changed into my Pjs.

After a few minutes Maura came out and I went to the bathroom. I quickly got ready for the night and went out. When I went out Maura was in bed and then I went into the bed with her. "I had a great night" I said to her.

She smiled at me and said, "I did too, lets get some sleep. We have work tomorrow and we need energy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight" I replied and I turned off the light and I drifted off to sleep.

_Everybody's laughing in my mind  
>Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy<br>Do you do what you did when you  
>Did with me?<br>Does he love you the way I can?  
>Did you forget all the plans<br>That you made with me?  
>'cause baby I didn't<br>_

'Where am I?' I looked around I was at my ma's house. Tommy and Maura? They were kissing. No this can't be happening. I thought we were together.

"Oh hi Jane" Maura said looking away, "you weren't suppose to see that." I'm crushed, we were together. I ran out the room, no, no Maura you can't do this to me.

_That should be me  
>Holdin' your hand<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh<br>That should be me  
>This is so sad<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>Feelin' your kiss<br>That should be me  
>Buyin' you gifts<br>__This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that  
>That should be me<br>_

Maura and Tommy came after me, I looked at them and looked away."Maur, what the hell are you doing? I thought you broke up with him!" I yelled at her.

I'm so confused right now, _That should be me. _'Maura don't do this to me, I love you.' I thought to myself. How can she do this? She's mine, not his.

_That should be me  
>You said you needed a little time<br>For my mistakes  
>It's funny how you use that time<br>To have me replaced  
>But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies<br>What you doin' to me  
>You're takin' him where we used to go<br>Now if you're tryin' to break my heart  
>It's working 'cause you know that<em>

"Look Janie it looks like I'm the better Rizzoli here, Maura wants _me_ and not _you_, so fuck off now." Tommy said to me calmly. There's tears coming down my face, my eyes are turning red.

"T...o..mm..y, y..o..u y..o..u so..n of.. bi..t..ch." I sobbed and Jane Rizzoli doesn't cry, but I lost the love of my life to my asshole of a brother. I looked at Maura right in the eyes, I plead, my eyes were saying 'Maur, come back to me,please. I love you.'

_That should be me  
>Holdin' your hand<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh<br>That should be me  
>This is so sad<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>Feelin' your kiss<br>That should be me  
>Buyin' you gifts<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that  
>That should be me<br>I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm  
>It's getting harder to shield<br>This pain in my heart_

"Sorry Jane, but Tommy's right, I love Tommy not you. We had nothing and we will have nothing. Stop wishing for _us_ it's _never_ gonna happen." Maura said to me coldly. I couldn't believe this, this isn't the Maura I feel in love with. She seems so much happier with Tommy. I can't, I just can't anymore. I quickly ran out ma's house and into my car and drove home.

_That should be me  
>Holdin' your hand<br>That should be me  
>Makin' you laugh<br>That should be me  
>This is so sad<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>That should be me  
>Feelin' your kiss<br>That should be me  
>Buyin' you gifts<br>This is so wrong,  
>I can't go on,<br>Till you believe that  
>That should be me<br>Holding your hand  
>That should be me<br>The one making you laugh, oh baby  
>That should be me<br>That should be me giving you flowers  
>That should be me<br>Talking for hours  
>That should be me,<br>That should be me  
>That should be me<br>Never should've let you go  
>I never should've let you go<br>That should be me  
>Never should've let you go<br>That should be me  
>Never should've let you go<br>I never should've let you go  
>That should be me <em>

In my home I started to yell "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I felt someone shaking me, I heard a smooth, calm voice.

"Jane, honey, wake up you're having a nightmare." I woke up and saw Maura, there's sweat on my face. "What time is it?" I asked my girlfriend.

"A little past 6 am babe, what happened?" she wonder. I sighed and said, "I had a nightmare that you were cheating on me with Tommy and I got so scared. I was afraid that you didn't love me anymore."

"Oh,baby. I will always love you and I will _**never,ever,ever**_ go back to Tommy. I love too much." she replied. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"That's great to know, now lets go to work before we are late." I said pulling her up and going to the bathroom. I know our relationship is gonna be great.

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. All characters are owned by Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro.**

**Song:That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber feat. Rascal Flatts.**

**A/N I know Maura was a little OOC here but I hope you guys like it. Thanks.**


	8. She Looks So Perfect

Jane's POV

**Based on the song "She Looks So Perfect" By 5 Seconds of Summer.**

** "You look so perfect standing there" **

I open my eyes and I see Maura's outline. God, she looks like a goddess. So perfect, too perfect. Last night was the best date I ever went on, I should have told Maura I loved her earlier. Then she turns and opens her eyes.

"Good morning" she says. I move closer to her.

"Good morning to you too. Did you sleep well?" I asked her with a smile. She smiles back.

"Yes, my love. Let's get up before we're late for work." she said as she got up and went to the dresser. Man, she looks great in my boxers and t shirt. I got up,too. I slowly walked to get my clothes as well.

"Jane, what do you want for breakfast?" she asked, breaking the silence between us.

"I don't very care, whatever you want, dear." I replied as I changed into my work attire. She gave me a kiss. She turns around.

"Zip me up, please." she said politely. I zip her up and she walked to the bathroom to freshen up. 'Man I'm the world's luckiest person. How did I end up with such a perfect person?' I thought to myself. After a while Maura came out and went to make us breakfast.

I walked into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I came out to the smell of pancakes and coffee. I walked into the kitchen and Maura gave me a plate and a cup.

"Thanks,love" I said to her. She gave me a smile as she brings her breakfast to the table. After we at we washed our dishes and headed to my car.

I opened the door for Maura. Then I got into the driver side.

"Ready for work?" I asked her.

"Ready" she replied, then I back out and started driving to the station. When we got their I parked in my spot and we both got out. We entered and went to the squad room. My brother Frankie greeted us when we got there.

"Why do you guys look so happy? Had a date with someone?" he asked. We both smiled at each other, and nodded yes.

"Who are the unlucky guys then?" he asked jokingly.

"We had date with each other, Frankie." Maura replied. His face lit up, then he went into the center of the squad room.

"Guys, I knew it my sister, Janie and Doc went on a date, pay up guys." he shouted with cheer as at least five guys gave him money. We looked at each, I walked to my desk.

"I'll see you at lunch" I said to her and gave her a quick kiss. Then she walked to the elevator to the morgue.

'This is gonna a great day' I thought to myself, and I looked at my computer to continue my case report.

**The end**

**Disclaimer I don't own anything. All characters are owned by Tess Gerritsen, TNT and Janet Tamaro.**


End file.
